Dark Angel's City
by Kamichan01
Summary: This story is a about a cursed fallen angel and a boy with unique abilities. Along their journey they have many problems to face such as demons, etc. Along the way they discover more about themselves than they ever knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Nikta**_

A dark figure stood on a rooftop and stared down at the city as if they were keeping watch on someone or something. The figure suddenly turned, alert. You could see her face in the moonlight. Her skin was like melting caramel in the moonlight. The moon reflected off of her icy-blue eyes like a crystal lake. And her long hair flowing in the wind, as black as the night sky hung around her round face. Something emerged from the darkness with glowing red eyes as it lunged out at her. She quickly dodged it as she moved to her right and spun around bringing up her right foot landing a blow to its head. The creature stumbled back just a little and regained itself. Big black wings emerged from its back as he flew into the air. They looked just like bat wings. The creature swooped down towards her with its claws reaching out towards her. Black wings sprung from her back as well, but they looked more like angel wings. She took to the sky as icy breath flowed from her mouth surrounding the creature with the blistering cold ice. Its wings stopped flapping as they froze sending it crashing to the ground; the ice, not even shattering, stayed on its wings. She gracefully flew down landing on the ground gently next to the creature. Her wings folded on her back as she crouched down looking at the creature. She grabbed the creature by its throat. Its red eyes widened as it stared at her gasping for breath.

"Are you a Demon?" she asked it with a cold tone.

The demon nodded still gasping for breath. "Y-Yes…"

Her grip on the demon's throat tightened a little. "What is your name Demon? Who sent you here?" she said as her cold eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"A-Artemis…I-I was…s-sent by…H-Hayde…"he said still gasping for air. He felt as if he were going to die at that moment, but she let go of his throat as he began coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"Hayde…" she paused for a moment as she stared into space and then stood as she turned her back to Artemis. "Well, Artemis, tell Hayde that Nikta will be coming for him next time he sends one of you after me again…you got it?"

Artemis nodded at her.

She turned towards him looking down at him as she sucked in her breath. The icy frost disappeared from his bat like wings. "Go!" she shouted at him as he jumped and stumbled getting up, scared out of his mind. He took off not looking back. She watched him fly away until she couldn't see him anymore. She looked down at her torn jacket and shook her head. "Great job Nikta. Another jacket ruined." she muttered to herself. Her wings sprung from her back again as she flew from the rooftop into the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Mason**_

A scruffy looking boy walked down the street in the dark of the night as he always did. The beanie he wore covered most of his hair but you could tell by the curling ends of his hair he had curly hair, his bangs partially covered his emerald green eyes. He had snake bite piercing with rings and his ear had two different earrings on them; two studs and a ring. His jeans were torn at the knees like they'd been worn out over the years and he wore a black sweatshirt with worn out black converse. He shuffled his feet on the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into his pockets as he kept walking. He then made a turn into a dark alley which he called his 'short-cut.' He jumped up onto a ladder then climbed up the wall jumping to the roof and landed with a thud. You could tell by the way he moved and what he did that he was no ordinary guy. He slowly got up and ran from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the one near his house. He jumped off the side of the roof sliding down the narrow, faded, red brick walls and opened a door walking into his house. A hand suddenly came across his face leaving a red hand print. He slowly looked to see his mom fuming mad.

"Where have you been Mason?! I've been worried sick!" she shouted at him with tears running down her face. He just stared down at her-considering he was taller than her-and then walked past her going upstairs as he ignored her yelling at him. He walked into his room kicking off his worn out converse and took off his beanie throwing it to the floor and plopping on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. His hair was naturally curly and brown but he made it straight and dyed it black because it reminded him of his father and it pissed off his mother.

"Why does she always gotta' be so dramatic when I'm out late? I come home every time, don't I?" he said muttering to himself. He sat up as he sighed and then looked at his door like he was waiting for something. A moment later his mother came bursting through his door shouting at him again.

"Mason…" she shouted but he blocked out the rest of it because he heard her give him the same lecture all the time. He stared at her blankly not really listening. She went on and on for another 10 minutes or so till she finally finished. "..and that's why you should stop staying out so late!" she shouted pointing her finger in his face. He lied back on his bed and waved her off.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. So get out and go look for a job in the newspaper instead of worrying about me. I'm tired of giving you money for food and then see you come home with nothing but drugs…" he said as he rolled over on his side pretending like he was falling asleep.

"You…you…" she started to tear up again. "You ungrateful child! Don't talk to me like that! I am your mother!" she shouted one last time and then stormed out of his room slamming the door behind her. He sighed and then leaned over the side of his bed reaching under it and pulled out a black notebook. He opened it and started flipping through pages. A picture flew out of it landing on the floor. He leaned down picking it up and stared at it intently.

"Dad…I wish you were here. Mom needs you, but I guess you can't really do anything considering you're dead. Please just watch over her though because I'm worried for her and I don't want to lose her too…" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it and put the picture back into the notebook and slid it under his bed. He stared at the ceiling again until he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up to hear a loud noise down stairs. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he headed down stairs shuffling his feet.

"Mom...what are you doing down here...? It's 5 o'clock in the morning." he said sleepily.

He walked through the dark guiding himself by sliding his hand along the wall and once in the kitchen he fumbled around and turned on the lights to see his mother collapsed on the floor with slashes across her and arms and legs. Tiny little scratches covered her face. His eyes widened and he quickly knelt down next to her and scooped her up into his arms holding her close to his chest as he ran out the door to take her to the hospital for immediate care. A strange figure emerged from the darkness out of thin air and stared at him from the doorway with an evil grin on his face as his eyes glowed changing colors.

"You will soon join me…once your mother is gone…" he said as he slipped back into the darkness.


End file.
